Friends Becomes Mates But Not All the Time
by LoZFreak123
Summary: It has no lemons in it. Maybe some limes. Bulma was picked to mate with Vegeta. Will this ruin their friendship or will they fall in love.
1. Chapter 1 Mating Ceremony

Chapter 1- Mating Ceremony and the Kiss of Promise

Jan. 23 10:45

I'm Bulma, the prince's slave and I'm on break right now. This is for you, my loving parents… who gave me life. I'm sixteen. I'm sorry that I was token from you, but I'm fine. Sure I got yelled at, but never got whipped because the prince is always stopped them. These stupid Saiyans always wanted me to keep building them stupid things like GR, and weapons. It gets annoying. Oh, I have to go. I'll send you another letter soon. Love you guys so much. Bye

~Bulma~

I sighed as tears came into my eyes. It's been six years since I got token by the Saiyans. Ever since that day, I sent letters to my parents to talk about what happens in my days, but I seem to never get one back. I felt a tear go down as I fold the paper.

"Let me guess, a letter for your parents again? When are you going to stop?" A voice said behind me, making me jump. I turned in my spinning chair and saw Vegeta, in his usual pose, arms crossed, and leaning against my bedroom wall. I sighed again and looked at the letter.

"I don't know, I know that they're dead, but I get really lonely in this bedroom for some reason. Vegeta," I said as I turned to look at him, calling his name catch his attention. "Is that normal… to be lonely in a bedroom you had slept in for six years?" Vegeta uncrossed his arms and walked over, sitting next to me.

"I still get lonely in my room that I had for 16 years, but that was when you're not with me." Vegeta smirk. I looked at him and smiled.

"No wonder we're friends." I giggled and wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him into a hug. Vegeta still didn't like hugs but he let this one go and hugged me back. I love the warmth of his hugs.

Vegeta and I been friends since I came here when I was 10. I was about to be killed by his father until Vegeta stopped him. After that Vegeta and I became friends. But he's only nice when we're alone…sometimes. Vegeta got up from the bed and pulled me up with him, pulling me close to his chest.

"Today is my mating ceremony, so I kind of needed a hug." I frowned about the mating ceremony.

"So you'll going to find who you'll mate? That's sad. I thought that you get to choose."

"Nope the king chooses for you." I frowned again.

"I don't want to mate with someone I don't know." Vegeta chuckled at the comment.

"That's how I feel, Woman but we all get can't get what we want. You better be there, or I'll hunt you down." After saying that, he left. I sighed again and got ready. After 30 minutes, open my bedroom door to go into the hall. I walked down to go into the throne room, where the ceremony was being held. Lots of people came to see who their prince will mate with. When I got in there, two girls grabbed me and pulled me to the stage.

"H-hey, what are you two doing?" I yelled as the girls smiled at me.

"You'll see." They both said as they pushed me between the stage wing entrance. As I watched, Vegeta came out, in his royal armor. Every muscle on his body was showed though his armor. I felt my pulse faster as I watch. He stood next to his father, who started to speak.

"My people, today is the day of Vegeta's Mating Ceremony. Vegeta will find out who he will mate on the night of his 20th birthday. We had looked at over at all the Saiyan women, and found only one person who will be great for Vegeta. She had everything that Vegeta had mention that he wants in a woman. Beauty, intelligence, and someone who can not fear him for what he is. Everyone please meet Vegeta's new mate…Bulma Briefs!" The crowd gasps loudly. My eyes widen as the girls pushed me though the curtain.

"WHAT?" Both Vegeta and I said at the same time. King Vegeta walked over to me and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Vegeta after you saved this girl from being killed, I watched her and how she was able to put up a fight with you." The king laughs and Vegeta hissed 'Father'. The king continued. "You guys seem to be really close friends with each other. So therefore you guys are to mate. Now Bulma go stand in front of Vegeta." I gulped, because I don't know anything about the whole mating thing, but I walked over to Vegeta, quietly. I heard the crowd cussing and whispering to one another. I felt sweat tickle down my forehead as I approached Vegeta. I looked at his face, and he was blushing. I couldn't help but blush back. For Saiyans, mating is like making love and getting married at the same time. King Vegeta started to talk.

"Bulma, and Vegeta, together you too will soon rule Vegeta-sei. But you need to make promises to each other something. This vow will never be broken after you guys mate." Vegeta gulped. He looked down at me. He started to open his mouth.

"I promise that I will not cause pain to you. I won't hurt you and will never cheat on you with another being." Vegeta said softly, so soft that I couldn't hear him… but I did. I felt tears in my eyes, but I blinked them away.

"Vegeta…I-I'll never will do that to you either and I'll…" I stopped to think what else to say. "I'll love you like no one else did. I'll make you happy and I'll stay with you forever…" I yelled as I looked up at him with the tears that I blinked back. "You're my best friend Vegeta and I want you to happy." Vegeta eyes widen. It struck him that I always loved him and always wanted to be there for him. King Vegeta came up beside us.

"Now, to end the ceremony, you guys need to kiss, the kiss of promise. This promise will never be broken, by any of you guys. Bulma, will you keep your vow for Vegeta?" I think for a while. But I didn't need to. I knew my answer.

"I will keep my promise." I said as I looked into Vegeta's eyes.

"Vegeta, will you keep your promise for Bulma?"

"I will keep my promise." Vegeta said quickly. I smiled as he smirked down on me.

"Bulma and Vegeta, you may kiss the kiss of promise." Vegeta and I both moved our heads closer as our lips touched for that promise. Vegeta's lips on mine felt so right. I felt Vegeta's hands grabbed mine as he pulled me closer to him. We both moved our lips together, never wanted to end the kiss. Vegeta pulled away and pulled me in his arms, whispering

"I will protect you." I felt tears go down my tears as I wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my face in his neck. That vow was everything, until now…

Cliffhanger! What did Bulma mean until now? I guess Vegeta was OOC But I'll get him to his normal tone soon. Just let me work on my other stories and I'll be on my way to this one.


	2. Author's Note! READ IT!

**AUTHOR NOTE! PLEASE READ THIS!**

**This is a very important message**! I'm going to have to stop this story for now. I have at least 15 stories that I need to finish and I'm tried of trying to jump around from story to story and got super confuse. So I told myself that I will work on one story at a time.

I love the fact that you guys love my stories and want me to continue with them. I will not delete any of my stories. I will tell you some things though.

For the readers of **Dark Knight**: I will finish this story, but I'm trying to find ideas for the later Chapters. I will really like it if you will help me with that. If you guys have any ideas, please tell me in the comments. I would really like that.

For the readers of **How Love Brought Us Together**: I'm thinking to finish that story with one more chapter. I might do more but until I finish the others, I will not work on them.

For the readers of **DBZ: The Musical**: This Story will take me a while to get the next chapter. I'm having a very hard trying to get the musical part in it. I have no idea how to do it. I'm sorry if it takes me like 5 months for one chapter. I will finish that one though so don't worry.

For the readers of **How We Met**: This story, I'm going to redo into a better one. I'm going to completely stop this one. I don't like where this one is going so I thought about redoing. Sorry.

For the readers of **Just One Night Brought Us Together**: This story is also going to be finished, but I won't work on it for awhile, so please read my others if you want while you wait for the other chapters of this story.

For the readers of **Videl's Special gift**: I had the chapter and everything ready on my computer, but my computer crashed the next day and delete **EVERYTHING**! I was SO ticked off that I had to redo the last chapters. I'm So sorry for making you guys wait on that.

For the readers of **Orange Star High School**: There's really nothing to really say about this story other then I'm going to finish it.

**READ THIS PLEASE EVERYONE!**

For my readers there are going to be 7 more stories going up. They are called, The **Saiyain Princess**, which about Bulma being the Saiyain Princess. The story will contain drugs and child abuse and will be rated T because of the abuse and drug use. No sexual contract, if you're wondering. I'm not allowed to write any of that. It is a romance so…yeah anyway.

Now the other 6 stories have nothing to do with Dragon Ball Z. It has to do with the video game called The Legend Of Zelda. The first one is going to be called **Friends Are Always Friends**. If you ever played or heard of the game Skyward Sword, then it's based off that game. It's about the time after everything that happened it the game. I'm not going to tell you all about it because some people haven't played it. It's a Link and Zelda Romance.

The next one is called **The Lantern Festival**. It's based of the same game as **Friends Are Always Friends**, it's just about a Festival that the Town do every 3 years. It's a Link and Zelda romance, if you're wondering.

The Next one is called **The Legend Of Zelda: Skyward Princess**. It's two game combine. The Legend Of Zelda: Twilight Princess and The Legend Of Zelda: Skyward Sword. It's has at least 21 chapters that I know of. I'm only on chapter 9 but, I would really like it if you read it.

My Another one is called **I'll Never Forget You**. It's from The Legend Of Zelda: Wind Waker. It's just a sad romance story I came up with. Nothing to really talk about. It is a one-shot.

One is called **Fated with the Red Thread**. It's also based on the game Skyward Sword and it's in Zelda's point of view. It's a very long one and it's even a comic. So… yeah that's what's going one right now.

Last, my new on that I'm posting today is called **Link's Misadventures. **This is the new humor romance that has a lot of pairings and funny things going on. There is going to be some characters that are going to be found in other games, such as SSBB. Please read it when you have the time and let me know how it is.

Last but not least, I like to tell everyone that I'm very grateful that you guys took the time to read my stories and review them. I never thought that they would be this good so that you guys for giving me the courage to keep writing. You guys mean a lot to me and I would like to tell you that I'm so very happy. Have a nice day.


End file.
